Dynamic Spectrum Management (DSM), which may also be known as Dynamic Spectrum Access, may allow spectrum access by cognitive radios when primary spectrum users (PUs) do not use the spectrum, resulting in better spectrum utilization and improved system performance. The devices in the DSM system that may access the spectrum of the PUs when the PUs do not use the spectrum are called secondary spectrum users (SUs).